dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Balthierfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dissidia Dream Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Balthierfan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mask no Oni (Talk) 20:16, December 21, 2011 Also, sure! Slowly and steadily though. Hate to push everything a bit too quickly. I'm going to go make the new Rules page. If you want to talk, please do so! ^^ Mask no Oni 23:13, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm with all you said. You read my mind ;3 Go crazy, and if you need some help, just ask me! Mask no Oni 23:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Ack, that took rather long @x@ Actually, here's Nahara's Ethan Waber page. http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nahara/Dissidia_Eternal/Ethan_Waber I like this page example. Of course, do you think we should get a template page out for different colors for certain series? I think so. Mask no Oni 01:32, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinking that there should be separate pages for different movesets on a character, based on the person that created it. Speaking of that, I think there should also be a hub page for each character, with different links to every different user's own movesets. Here's a directory example. Main Page | Character | Subcategory (like for Cloud Strife, there would be Advent Children Cloud or Tactics Cloud) | Creator's Variation Mask no Oni 00:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) We could do with out the CP and AP details. They aren't really necessary, and I'm sure that if someone wanted them in their page they would look it up. I should get some example pages in myself. ^^ Mask no Oni 00:47, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead. Also you can do the boosts for the unique weapons once I make that, since I don't know anything about Dissidia's stat boosters. Pikmin Master 17:53, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'm done with Ramza's basics, but can you deal with the exclusive weapon effects? (See above post) Pikmin Master 03:09, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I think I made a better logo for the Wiki. Want to see it? Pikmin Master 23:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I think it's more important to categorize by game, since there are only a few movesets that belong to the same character, so categorizing by character is unnecesary. If we're going to categorize by creator, make it something like "Movesets by ", since "'s Characters" or "'s Creations" make it seem like the user owns the rights for the character, which isn't true. Pikmin Master 21:50, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Not yet. Wait until we're done with adding every set in the FFWiki here or we get a lot of users contributing. Pikmin Master 22:10, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Nitpicking 1) Alright. 2) Well, the point of my In Progress page is to prepare content for their own pages. So after I'm done with the preparations, they will go to their own pages. I just like starting pages as complete as possible. 3) Nice. I'll need that reference table. Thanks! Maybe I can make him so that his EX Mode drops faster and make him unable to use anything that prolongs it...Or maybe make him have invincibility frames while using certain moves. Pikmin Master 12:42, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I had another idea: since he won't be taking HP damage, how about the invincibility will wear off while in Break while having slow Brave recovery. Just spilling ideas. Pikmin Master 13:53, May 9, 2012 (UTC)